User talk:McJeff/Archive11
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 *Archive 10 I will try to answer your questions ASAP. However, sometimes I read one, don't feel like responding right then and there, and then forget about it. If I "ignore" you for more than 2 days, just ask me again. Or ask Dan. Maybe you can help me Thank you for the worm welcome. Maybe you can help me. I am trying to figure out more about Russell from either quotes or through the game. I've spent the last year, basically, following his character around and although I've got a fair amount thus far, do you know how I can get more quotes from the game for Russell, or do you know of any more that arn't listed on your site? Mostly in particular I was following Russell out of habbit and didn't have my notebook near by and by the time I got it out I had already forgotten most of it. The quote was somthing about Russell not being able to drink milk because before it can get to his mouth the glass smashes. It got me really inspired and I wrote out 10 pages of what I like to call "Milk Training". But before I can be sound about adding it to the fanfiction I am writing (for my own personal benefit only- and no one but me and my absolutely closest friends are going to read it). So if you could please give me any quotes you can I would truely be grateful! Much appreciated Kateharrington 02:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC)KateKateharrington 02:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Soundboard Hey, I was just wondering how you know about the names on the soundboard. How did you know that those names were given to them on it, and also can I find anything about the Bully soundboard on the internet. :Replied on your talk page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Was there a reason the forum was deleted? I thought it was organized pretty well and had cool topics. Was there just not enough space or something? Moomby 01:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Mission Videos Dude, if your on, can you start adding the chapter 2 mission videos please. I left the link of the youtube channel we are going to use on the Communityboard. Dan the Man 1983 01:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Btw I don't have AIM anymore. Dan the Man 1983 05:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::How come? McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Downloading the new version causes my laptop to crash, so I deleted the whole thing. You have MSN? Dan the Man 1983 05:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope, only AIM. If we gotta talk on AIM you should go to meebo.com and log onto it from there. It probably won't crash your laptop, and it's how I got online back at school. It's not well known yet and usually not blocked. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool, no worries. Anyways gonna do chapter 4 onwards with the videos Dan the Man 1983 05:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK. Once I'm done with Chapter 3 I'm gonna start with the last mission and work backwards. Then I'm going to bed. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Jeemz why did you delete all the sentences i've added to pages? :Read the edit summaries, I explained in them. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Girl Movement I thought the girls counted as their own clique, or atleast havbe their own category :I don't see anything wrong with making Category:Girls, but girls aren't their own clique. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Awsome, Oh and Hi I'm Alice, I'm from another Town(Wiki) called Dead Rising Wiki, It's epic to meet chu :D ::I agree, because the Bully: Scholarship Edition manual has Girls as not nessecerily a clique but a clas of people. I think It's fair enough. User:Russelnorthrop 21:35, July 30, 2010 Blog and :3 faces and futures i'll be editing ALOT in the future, also i started a blog. check it out, It'll be expanded in the future :DEpic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 08:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks My Idea Blog for Bully 2 Check out my blog and ALWAYS comment on it when your checking it out :D i added GIRL FIGHTING POSE!!!!!!Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 21:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks My sexy beast of a blog Check out my blog and Comment :DEpic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 02:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Hey! I need help! I have so many things to cover about on my blog which should i do first!? Weapons School Classes Multiplayer Misssions Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 18:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks E-mail I was just wondering what E-mail i can contact you on. Russelnorthrop 03:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't use email. Either tell me what's up here, or if you use AIM, let me know what your screenname is and I'll contact you. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Question Why do you delete everything I do? :Who are you? According to your contributions you've never edited before. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mickey! :D I'm having such a amazing time here! Wanna check out my blog :D i added classes(On a seperate blog) check it out and comment! Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 04:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Rubber Bands Page Maybe you do got a point, maybe you don't. Still, don't you think we need a page all about the rubber bands? We got one about the Transiters and that page is still here and not to metion it says the locations of the Transiters. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Nu-uh I'm sad now Tell dan he can't edit my blog. or threaten me about my blog. that's not right and it hurts my feelings. KSR 05:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :Oh you can dish out jokes, but you cannot take them? Stop acting like a petulant child. Infact you jokingly threatening me on my talkpage, well I could take that as a real threat and block you for good for that, but I won't cause I knew it was a joke. :Show some gratitude, as it was me who fixed the blog and made commenting on it possible again. Dan the Man 1983 05:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::you took it too far. you don't go and edit someone else's blog. i can take a joke but that was too far. KSR 05:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :::Edting your blog, is nothing compared to threatening violence. That is taking it too far. But like I said, if you cannot take it, then don't dish it out in the first place. Oh and in future, I will edit your blog, if I feel admin action is needed with it. Dan the Man 1983 05:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey yo Dude, when you got a minute can you come on AIM, there is something I want to discuss. Dan the Man 1983 19:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually on second thoughts it can keep. Dan the Man 1983 19:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) AIM I left you a message on AIM. It explains all. 05:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) New article Hi McJeff i wrote a new article called "prep Hideout" check it out sometime for any errorsTheAgeofRockstar 17:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I also wrote another one called Townie Hideout see it for something i mistypedTheAgeofRockstar 02:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mcjeff for making a catagory for "safehouses" and for fixing the article Jock's clubhouseTheAgeofRockstar 22:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Shall we go through and just delete every user page and talk page of every user and IP blocked? Would seem the logical thing to do, plus on some we still use the wall of shame. Dan the Man 1983 22:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :No we shouldn't. Sometimes the talk pages show why they were blocked, and we don't use "walls of shame" anymore, only plainly presented difs as examples of why they were blocked. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't revoke talk page access unless they use their talk pages to troll for the following reasons. 1) If they troll their talk page, they can't then say "and I wasn't allowed to appeal" when complaining about corruption, and 2) this isn't wikianswers. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Lets get a few things straight, we don't is not we don't, I am not you. I told you before I will use my discretion as I see fit, especially when it comes to trolling troublemakers such as her. :::Second of all, it is asking for trouble letting a troublemaking user like her use her talkpage. It makes sense to block her ability to use her talkpage, plus she is at this moment cross wiki harrassing me, which I am going to report in due course. :::Thirdly I had a right to block her, because her comments were not only directed at me, but other users who stated sexist joking comments such as Winter Moon. Plus my dispute with her ended here. Dan the Man 1983 22:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh and if you want to dig up dispute blocking, I was not the one who was in a long dispute with Mizu when I blocked him. Dan the Man 1983 22:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) AIM I replied on AIM. Dan the Man 1983 23:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Request I think what we talked about on AIM, should be discussed and voted in or out ASAP. Dan the Man 1983 18:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Fancy Signature Hi! I saw your signature, I like the font! How do you change fonts? Thanks, Jenny Vincent 05:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! Thanks for your reply, it was really helpful. Just one last thing, I've done the font think, but it's not a link anymore. What should I do? Thanks, JennyVincent 13:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Who? Who started this Wiki, and what is the rank above Beurecrat??? Russelnorthrop 01:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :There is no rank above Bureaucrat. In exceptional cases the managers of wikia.com will get involved in a wiki, but mostly they tell you to work it out among the community, whatever it is. :A guy named Megabuster founded the wiki, but he never once edited it, and is no longer in any position of authority. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories Those categories you told me about on AIM. I think we should go ahead and delete them. Dan the Man 1983 02:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm deleting Category:Adults and Category:Kids. Category:Authority should be ok to keep since 'authority figure' is a valid game mechanic. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually now that I think about it, "Adults" may be a valid category because of "Violence: Adults". Kids, though, is the students + the townies, so it goes. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Adults has always been a valid cat. But cats about gender has not. We can see who is male and who is female from the pics, or we can read it. Dan the Man 1983 19:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Featured Users I was just wondering how I could become a featured user... There are people on the full list that I haven't even seen there name written anywhere on this Wiki, other than that page. I even checked the leaderboard for this Wiki. There are plenty of people who aren't in the top 20, and I'm currently rated 15th. I don't know if it's just because it is a not very updated page or what. I know that your probably not the best person to go to, but your a high ranked person that is active on this Wiki. I'm not angry, but I read through this and it does sound like I am, but I'm not just so you know. Russelnorthrop 07:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure which featured user list you're looking at, but the only one I have seen features DantheMan, McJeff, JennyVincent, Kateharrington(me), Paul H K, Sirlinkalot, and AgeofRockstar. All of whom are on almost daily and make edits frequently. It has nothing to do with the leaderboard and maybe you're checking the activity feed at times when someone else has edited a lot more, like for instance, tonight and McJeff he made so many edits since the last person has got on. To answer your question, for you to become a featured user, you need to be on more often and make edits more frequently but only if they are good and are for the betterment of the wiki. Kateharrington 08:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Mine also says that, but only for the drop down bar. If you then click the "more..." button it comes up with a huge list of names that I've never seen before. Russelnorthrop 09:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::As far as I've ever been able to see, the "featured user" list is just listing people in order of edit count. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought about adding a featured editor on the main page a few times, but in the end, decided it was a waste of time. I mean who would we put down as featured editor and how long for? I think we should stick with the featured article. Dan the Man 1983 19:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stop Uploading Images I was not and have never uploaded pictures just to get points. Yes it is a bonus, but I wanted to add pictures to pages because I thought it would improve the pages. I would have posted these pictures regardless whether I was recieving points for it or not. I'm sorry if there is a copyright issue. I never know which copyright to use. Most of the pictures I've added have been taken by me using a screencapture software. But since it is a game and everything, all the pictures taken from it are the right of Rockstar I don't know what to put. Any other pictures I've added I have recieved from IGN.com or the Bully Rockstar site, under the downloadable images. On both those pages it doesn't say anything about oploading to another site, or at least not that I've seen. I think the pictures of Casey Harris and Tad Specer were in the category. I will check out the main page and try to figure out what I did wrong and how I could do better next time. Thanks for the warning. Kateharrington 03:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I saw the example for how to upload images, how could this aply to photos taken personally by screen capturing what is on the game? Like the picture I uploaded onto Gary's page. Kateharrington 21:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Would this be correct liscensing? Sorry I know you said to stop uploading images. I just wanted to be sure I got it right. Kateharrington 21:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Community board Check out the community board, there is two issues I have posted on there. Dan the Man 1983 06:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Deleted glitch On the glitch page there was a kiss all girls in chapter 1 glitch that was deleted. What was that glitch?EK123 20:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I need help just a quick question, how can you put a link to your signature because mine ain't got one, plz tell me how to add a link to my page on my sigAge of Rock 01:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Are you gonna respond? I want a link to my signature please Age of Rock 03:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC)